Blame it On the TV
by Roniturtle
Summary: Raphael wakes up and decides to have some fun with his favorite older brother. ****T-CEST****Don't like Don't read. And once again, I don't own them.


I got this naughty little idea while I was watching the episode Operation: Breakout. Has T-cest. Don't like, don't read. Those that do, enjoy.

Blame it On the TV

Raph sat in his bean bag chair, arms folded, head down and sound asleep till a strange humming noise coming from the TV had suddenly jarred him awake. He looked around the lair, it was quiet and he, along with his brothers, had fallen asleep in the living room. They had been watching a movie which was apparently very boring, he thought, if each of them had fallen asleep and not bother to turn the TV off.

Raph stretched and yawned, rolled himself to the left in an attempt to get back to sleep, as he did his eyes fell on his brothers. Mikey was laying on the couch across from him with his head under a popcorn bag and popcorn spilled around him. As he slept, Raph noticed he was talking in his sleep and saying something about rodeo clowns.

Raph smiled to himself and shook his head slightly as he thought of the mess Mikey would have to clean up later. He was almost tempted to get up and add to it but decided against it. Then he noticed Donnie was also sleeping on the couch, he was in a sitting position with his head tilted back on the top of the cushion. As he exhaled, his breathing made a funny whistling noise due to the gap in his teeth.

Raph smiled to himself and curled up in his chair and nuzzled his head on his shoulder. He was just about to try and go back to sleep when he noticed the humming from the TV again. He huffed to himself as he looked around to try and find the remote. As his eyes fell on the annoying bright test pattern, he suddenly realized his brother Leo was right next to it, laying on his shell, arms above his head, knees bent and spread open. He was in a deep sleep and, Raph noticed with a very mischievous grin forming on his face, in a perfect position to have some fun with.

It had been a while since they had 'fun', and the thought of that gave Raph a burning in his groin he had not felt in some time. Now would be perfect, he thought, even with the others here, he could be quiet, and he knew Leo could too. He quietly got up from the bean bag chair and, on his hands and knees, crawled over to where Leo laid and settled himself in between Leo's legs.

He smiled down at his brother, sleeping so peacefully and unaware of what Raph was about to do. He hummed appreciatively at his brother's perfect form. His muscles so relaxed, his chest moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Raph moved a finger along the inside of Leo's thigh, he kept his eyes on Leo's face as he did. No movement. He put his finger along Leo's cloaca and lightly touched it. Leo's head moved slightly but he did not wake up.

Raph smiled wickedly. He slowly bent down and played his tongue along Leo's inner thighs. This time, he noticed, Leo moaned and his head moved back and forth, he was waking up, much to Raph's delight. He moved up along Leo's body and settled himself on top. Leo opened his eyes and blinked up at Raph curiously.

"Raph...whumph?" Leo started till Raph placed his hand over Leo's mouth.

"Shhhhh." He said as he placed his finger to his lips and motioned his head in the direction of where the other two turtles slept. "You don't want to wake up the kids."

Leo looked over to where Raph had motioned. He glared at him as Raph gently yet forcefully made his head nod up and down.

"Good boy." Raph said quietly. "Now, no noise okay." He removed his hand and slowly worked his way back down in between Leo's legs and continued playing his tongue along his thigh until his tongue began going lightly over his slit.

Leo's hands clenched as he felt the wet tongue play over him. He felt his heart leap and a tingling sensation go up and down his spine. He pushed his fist into his mouth as he bit back a groan to try and stay quiet. He was getting hard and was finding it difficult to ignore the growing need to be pleasured

"Stop fighting it fearless," Raph whispered. "Drop down and lets have some fun."

Leo did as told and Raph placed the hard member into his mouth. He sucked hard while Leo fought to hold back the churrs that threatened to erupt from his throat. He took his hands from out of his mouth and grabbed at Raph's hands that were playing along his hips. He squeezed Raph's hands, threw his head back against the floor and panted hard as he came into his brother's mouth. He looked over to where his other two brothers still slept.

"Oh good," He thought to himself as he felt his heart calming down. "They're still asleep." He watched and held his breath as Donnie moved onto his side and Mikey continued to talk about rodeo detectives and some sort of mystery of a missing diamond. He felt Raph move back up along his body and he turned his head to look up at him.

"Ready for the next round?" Raph asked him with a wink.

"Raph, we shouldn't be..." Raph once again put his hand over his mouth.

"You left the tv on, you pay the price." He said as he put his fingers into his mouth then began to push them into Leo's entrance, Leo grunted as Raph bent back down and, using his tongue, began to lube him while using his fingers to stretch him.

His cock was long, hard and throbbing and desperately in need of relief. He laid himself on top of Leo and slid his cock inside Leo's hole. He waited for Leo to adjust to the feel of him inside before he began to move gently and quietly back and forth.

Raph looked down at Leo's face, he glistened in the low light of the TV. He loved watching him as he fought hard to keep control of what his body was doing. Leo put his hands on Raph's shoulders and opened and closed them as Raph thrust deep within him. Raph bent forward and buried his face in Leo's neck as he felt himself climaxing. Leo bit down on Raph's shoulder as he felt Raph's length get longer and harder within him.

Raph was coming. Leo could feel him. He tightened his legs against Raph's hips. He dug his fingers into his flesh as he felt Raph thrust harder and harder. He clenched his teeth and held his groans. He wanted to scream Raph's name, call out and beg him to hold out a little longer, but he didn't dare, he couldn't let his brothers wake up. He would never hear the end of it from them, and what if they woke up Master Splinter?

He had to keep his moans, groans and churrs to himself. It was hard but he could do it. Just a little bit longer, he told himself as Raph began to thrust harder and faster into him. He clenched his teeth and gripped Raph's shoulders harder as he felt Raph cum inside him. He threw his head back onto the floor and panted hard and as quietly as possible.

Raph laid on top of him also panting hard. He looked down at him and placed his lips against Leo's. They kissed long and hard as they came down from their sexual high. Finally, Raph pulled himself forward and got leaned on his knees. He looked down at Leo with a satisfied smile while Leo looked up at him with a scowl.

"Raph!" Leo said sternly. "What were you thinking?" He quietly hissed. "What if we woke up the guys?" They looked over at the other turtles still sleeping in their spots. "What would we tell them?"

Raph shrugged as he leaned over Leo to get the TV remote. "I don't know," He whispered with a smug grin. "Just" He pointed the remote at the TV to turn it off. "Blame it on the TV." And he plunged the lair into darkness.


End file.
